Study Weekend
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Maria's weekend gets interrupted by Natasha, but maybe the two teens can make something of it still.


Maria is sitting in her room studying when she hears he phone ringing and stretches across to her bed to dig it out of her backpack. She sees Natasha's name flash across the screen and clicks the accept button, putting the phone to her ear. "Hey, what's up?" She asks, turning back to her History books.

"Hi, I know you're probably busy, but I need your help?" Comes a pretty timid voice from the other end. Maria is automatically concerned. Natasha is never timid. "I'm only studying for History. What do you need?" She asks standing up and grabbing her trainers, knowing she's getting called out to her best friend. "I need a lift. I've been kicked out of a club and I've got no cash." She admits and Maria grabs her jacket and car keys, rolling her eyes.

"How do you go to a club with no cash?" She asks, keeping the other girl on the line. "I was supposed to be meeting someone, but they didn't show." Natasha admits and Maria sighs, this was a typical problem. "You were really my only call. My parents are out for the night, Phil's on a date and Clint's grounded." Natasha explains and climbs into her truck. "That's fair enough. Give me your location, I'm just getting into my truck." Maria explains and Natasha gives her the name of the club she's at and Maria knows it well. She used to frequent it with her last girlfriend. "I'm on my way. Stay where you are. I don't want to have to break you out of prison for causing trouble." She laughs and Natasha chuckles in reply. They hang up and Maria puts some speed on, wanting to get to her best friend before she gets herself into trouble.

Natasha was known for being hot tempered and quick to violence. They regularly found her getting into trouble. So Maria had a right to be worried, she'd already been kicked out of the club, and she could cause a lot more trouble, so getting to her quick was a must.

As she pulled up outside the club, she was worried, because Natasha wasn't in sight, but then across the street she noticed movement and a hoodie was lowered and Natasha became visible as she crossed the road to climb into Maria's truck. "Hey, thanks for the lift." She says sounding much more herself, than she had on the phone. Maria drove off, shrugging. "It was no problem. I was kind of glad of the distraction to be honest. History finals coming up and I'm getting really sick of studying." Maria says causing Natasha to chuckle. "Yeah I know the feeling. That's why I agreed to go out tonight. Thought maybe I could get away from it. All I've done is waste a night." Natasha complains as she turns towards the window.

"Well if you want, you can come back to mine and we can study together. It'll make it a whole lot more interesting." Maria comments and Natasha is silent for a couple of minutes. "That's probably the best offer I've had all night. Which is really pathetic on my part." Natasha comments and Maria laughs, hard. "Well at least you've had offers." Maria quips in return and Natasha continues to grin in return.

"We'll make a pit stop and pick up some supplies." Maria comments a couple of minutes later as she pulls into a 7-Eleven. "Can't study without supplies." Natasha jokes and the two women head into the store.

The two of them and the three bags of snacks arrive home just over ten minutes later. Maria parks up and the two girls collect their stuff and head into the quiet house. "Dad still away on work" Natasha asks as she follows Maria upstairs. "Yeah, expecting him back next week. I actually kind of miss him, he's been gone a month." Maria comments as they enter her room and drop everything on the bed.

An hour later and both girls are spread out on the bed, throwing questions back and forth against each other. "Do you want some company for the weekend?" Natasha pipes up in the middle of a question and Maria lowers her book to look across the bed at the red head. "Well it would be nice, I haven't really planned anything, so I was probably just going to spend it studying." Maria admits and Natasha grins.  
"Well, you can have some company and get me to study, because I've been putting it off so much, you wouldn't believe." Natasha replies, moving quickly onto the next question. Maria pauses for a moment, wondering what her friend was doing, or was she literally just bored without Clint being allowed out to socialize. Maria didn't question it, because she was honestly, enjoying the other girls company and she wouldn't for a minute send her away.

This weekend would bring the two girls closer than ever before.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading.** **Comments and Reviews much appreciated.**

 **This is a scene taken from a short story I scrapped, but I enjoyed this scene so it stayed.  
**

 **All my Marvel work will eventually end, but I keep finding them so I'll keep uploading them.**


End file.
